Prepare to fall for you
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Private Nico Yazawa's first deployment is the invasion of the planet Typhon. It can't be all that bad... right? (Love Live x Titanfall 2)


**What's up readers, I present you a new story. Now, this one will be a little different; this will be my first crossover. There will be times where terms from either universe won't be explained. One thing I highly recommend is to read the basic summary of Titanfall 2 since some info will be jammed in or not included.  
**

 **Warning: There are some spoiler elements.**

 **Sit back and enjoy. If you're curious, the song is: _My Titan Shot Him Down_.  
**

"Talk" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ _Blah_ ] —Text

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project nor Titanfall 2. I do not own the anything from the song nor the cover of _Bang Bang_.  
**

* * *

 _MCS James MacAllen  
Mess Hall_

 _From one fight until the next_  
 _two outlaws ride, their weapons flexed_  
 _one is quick, the others tall_  
 _together they'll kill them all_

 _"bang bang" they shot them down_  
 _"bang bang" they hit the ground_  
 _"bang bang" they torched the rest_  
 _"bang bang" with lasers from their chest._

 _"Bang bang" their kill counts rise_  
 _"bang bang" their enemies die_  
 _"bang bang" better hit the ground_  
 _"bang bang" hears the rocket sound_

 _"bang bang" two legends, one legacy_  
 _"bang bang" surrounded by enemies_  
 _"bang bang" go ahead and cry_  
 _"bang bang" you're all about to die_

With the final strum of the guitar, Nico finishes her song. A few seconds of silence, and then the room exploded in cheers and applause. Nico stood up and bowed, "Thank you, I'm glad that you love that piece." She put her guitar down and walked to a nearby table. She spread her arms and called out, "Did you also love cooking from your favorite idol?" Their cheering became deafening.

Nico chuckled and turned back to the table. She turned off her recorder and pocketed it. She went to the kitchen and gathered her food on a plate. Looking around the cafeteria, Nico decided to go to her room. When the she opens the door, two figures were already inside eating. The person on the left has blonde hair and blue eyes while the person on the right has purple hair and teal eyes. Nico set her plate down a table and sat across from them. "So what do you girls think of my song?"

"It was great Nicocchi," the purple-haired woman said.

"Ditto," the blonde agreed.

Nico paused eating, "It could be better if you girls joined." Nico looks at the blonde, "Eli you could be a dancer." She turned to the purple-haired, "And Nozomi... could help you out."

Nozomi flexed her fingers, "Hooo, are you implying something?"

Nico leaned back, "All I'm saying is that the both of you can be dancers; it'll be symmetrical and you can dance with Eli."

Nozomi put a finger on her chin, "It would be nice..."

"Maybe not right now," Eli interrupted, "We're going to be very busy; the invasion will start in a couple of hours."

Nozomi's mouth thinned, "Will you be alright Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"You're in the first wave to drop on the planet."

"Oh that? I'll be fine." But Eli and Nozomi both stared at Nico, making her wilt. "Fine, I'm a little nervous."

"This is your first engagement isn't it?"

"Look, I'll just stay low and stay with the team."

"Your combat skills leave much to be desired," Eli added.

Nico flinched, "I'll be fine. And besides, I can count on you dorks to fly me out of here."

Frowning slightly, they decided to change the subject. Eli asked, "Did you read the mission briefings?"

"Pssh, c'mon, I was too busy writing the song to read that crap." Nico picked up her spoon, "let's eat."

Eli sighed exasperatedly, but she smiled slightly. Nozomi grinned and indulged Nico for a little bit.

 _Moments later..._

Nico was in the armory to pick up her weapons. She took a RE-45 Auto pistol and placed it in the holster on her right thigh. With the pistol secured, she took an R-97 Compact SMG and checked it over. Satisfied, she started jogging to the hangar bay. Nico was about to reach the drop pods when the ship rocked violently. Steadying herself, Nico cursed, "What the fuck?!"

A man nearby shouted, "The ship is under fire, get in your pods and drop NOW!"

Nico rushed into her pod and situated herself. Just as the doors closed, the drop pod was launched. As it was plummeting to the planet below, Nico started to breathe faster. _'Stay calm.'_

 _'I'm going to make it.'_ The pod has breached the atmosphere.

 _'I'm going to live.'_ She can see rocks under the night sky.

 _'I'm go—'_ Darkness covers her vision.

. . . . . . . . . .

Muffled sounds echoes around her head, prompting Nico to open her eyes slowly. The first thing she sees is the night sky, filled with streaks of orange and blue light. Nico rolled over and grabbed her SMG to see what is going on. It was chaos on the battlefield; gunfire and explosions were heard everywhere. Nico crawled to cover and switched the safety off. She crouched up and took aim at the first enemy she sees. A wave of nausea and vertigo smashed into her head. Nico threw herself down and vomited. _'Breathe, Breathe!'_ She took several seconds to compose herself.

She grabbed her gun again and peeked over her cover. There were Spectres all across the clearing. Nico shouldered her gun and aimed at the center mass of the robotic infantry. Exhaling slowly, Nico pulled the trigger. A burst of bullets sped through and penetrated the body of the robot, causing it to topple down. Nico aimed at the head and pulled the trigger again, destroying the robot.

"Clear!" A solder shouted.

Another soldier gave out orders, "Alright men, we can't stay here so move out."

 _'I hope Nozomi and Eli are okay.'_ Nico jogged ahead of the group. The area was a small clearing with streams of water. There was body lying on the field. Nico inched closer and saw a purple cross emblem on her shoulder. In the purple cross was two serpents wrapped together. "Hold your fire! She's a Nishikino employee."

"Aw shit."

"Did we shoot her?"

"Is she injured?"

Ignoring the comments, Nico softly shook her. The medic shifted and groaned, slowly waking up. Nico put her hand out, "Hey, you alright?

"Y-Yeah." She grabbed her hand and Nico pulled her up. Before she could say anything a boom was heard overhead.

"Enemy Titan! Take cover!" The Titan crashed into the clearing. The shock wave made Nico and the medic lose their balance. They both fell into a stream of water and were being carried away. Nico saw that they were heading to a rock jutting out of the river. Reacting quickly, Nico hugged the medic and twisted around.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nico's head and back slammed into the rock, making her lose conscious. As she was fading, Nico feels the medic gripping onto her body. The last thing she sees is the mask of the medic.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _XX Time has passed  
Unknown area_

Nico jolted awake when a loud scream echoed into her head. She stumbled as she got up to look for the noise. Her eyes widened when some kind of four-legged creature is trying to eat the medic. The only thing protecting her was a sheet of metal. Nico looked around to look for her SMG, but it was nowhere in sight. _'Shit.'_ Nico pulled out her pistol, aimed at the creature, and then pulled the trigger. Most of her shots went wide, completely missing the creature. Only one bullet grazed its leg.

The creature stops its attempts to eat the medic and stared at Nico. _'Double shit.'_ Nico fumbled trying to get a new magazine. The creature roared and charged straight at her. Nico rolled to the side, but lost the magazine in the process. She grabbed the last magazine in her pouch and was able to reload her gun. Just as she raising her gun, the creature tackled her to the ground with its mouth clamped around her chest. It shook Nico back and forth, forcing her to lose focus. _'No! I don't want to die here.'_

"Hey!" A helmet soared through the air and hit the creature on its face. Surprised, it drop Nico on the floor and turned slightly to glare at the medic. With no time to spare, Nico shoved the barrel under the chin of the creature. Pulling the trigger, Nico emptied the entire magazine into the creature. Chunks of meat and brain matter splattered everywhere.

Nico crawled a feet away from the body before plopping down on the ground. After a few seconds of silence, Nico found it hard to breathe. With the adrenaline wearing off, the area around her chest feels suffocating. She started to gasp and claw at her chest. The medic ran and crouched beside Nico. She is trying to remove Nico's dented armor. "Calm down, you're experiencing shock." In her delirium, Nico only noticed the medic's red hair and violet eyes. The medic was able to take off the armor, allowing Nico to take gulps of air.

Now that Nico is calming down, she notices the rest of the medics face. "You're hot." Nico suddenly blurted out. They both blushed and averted their eyes. ' _Why the fuck did I say that? Quick! Something to change this awkward air.'_ "U-Um, are you okay?"

The redhead turned back at her in disbelief. "Me? What about you? That prowler thrashed you."

"So it's called a prowler huh..." Nico muttered, and then raised her voice again. "You good?"

"I'm relatively fine."

"Ah, cool. Oh, I'm Nico Yazawa."

"I'm Maki."

"Just your first name eh?" Nico looked up at the sun and back to Maki, "Is it going to be dark soon?"

Maki looked up as well, "Yes, the sun will be setting soon."

"We're probably going to set up a fire then." Nico then looked at the corpse and asked, "By the way, is the prowler... edible?"

"Well, I heard from some soldiers that they captured one and cooked it."

"Hmm, that's good." Nico decided to save the questions for later. "Anyway, what do you have?"

"Let's see..." Maki patted her body, "I have a plasma knife and scalpel; I think most of my gear was carried off in the river."

Nico walked to where her last magazine. "Mind lending me the knife? I don't really have much beside the pistol to cut the prowler."

"Sure." Maki walked over and handed Nice the knife.

"Also, can you find branches and leaves for the fire? And don't go very far."

Maki nodded and walked off.

Nico examined the knife and found the power button. She activated the knife and looked down at the corpse. Inhaling, she stabs the powered blade into the flesh and began to work.

 _Night time_

Nico looked over the cooked meat in her hand. Preparing herself, she took a bite and chewed slowly. Nico looked over at Maki and slowly raised her thumb up, signaling the meat was edible.

Relieved, Maki took a bite of the prowler meat. "This is actually delicious."

Nico smirked and raised two fingers up in a V, "Heh, your idol Nico can make anything taste great."

"Idol? What's that?"

"Hmm? Idols are... role models?" Nico shrugged, "It was just a term my dad calls me. I love to make people smile."

Maki hesitated, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. "Umm, why are you in the Militia then?"

Nico's mouth quirked upwards, "Heh, you're not great at talking to people are you?" Maki opens her mouth to protest, but Nico raised her hand. "I'm just playing with you." Nico finishes eating her portion of the meat. "This may take long so get comfortable. My dad would show me old recordings of idols and what they do. When I saw those videos, I knew what I wanted to do. So I trained and performed out in my community. At first, it didn't end so well for me. But as time goes on, I got better and brought more audiences. I had a good thing going but it changed when a battle broke out between the Militia and IMC. My dad caught a bullet on his back, wrecking his lower spine. Out there, there aren't many surgeons who could fix a spine. I demanded the Militia to help my dad because they dragged us into their mess. But they forced me to make a deal: I would fight for the Militia for three years until they would find a doctor for him. What screwed me over is that I have to renew my contract if they can't find a doctor. I don't have the money or connections as they do. With no other options, I took it."

"I thought the Militia was about hope and freedom."

Nico scoffed, "Not everything is black and white. Sure I get the ideals but they do some shady shit as well." Nico sighed and leaned back, "Well, I hope that answers your questions. What about you?"

"Me?"

"I want to learn more about you."

Maki paused, _'After that, it would be fair.'_ "What do you want to know?"

"What's the company like?"

"Hmm, what do know about the company? I'll fill in the blanks."

Nico hmmed, "Well, I heard that the Nishikino Company is the pioneer in medical technology and has the best doctors and experts. Because of that, the company is highly respected from both the IMC and Militia. Even though they don't take sides, the company helps out as a third party. There is an unspoken rule to not injure the doctors or there will be serious consequences. So what makes you guys so powerful?"

"One of the reasons why the company is so influential is because we have the authority and expertise to operate our equipment." Maki took out the plasma knife and held it up. "The energy needed to power this knife is tremendous. And yet..." She pressed the button, the knife giving a low hum and lighting along the edges. "The company made it possible." Maki turned it off and sheathe it back.

"Anyway, why are you stationed here?"

Maki paused and crossed her arms. _'But for some reason, I want to tell her.'_ "I just wanted to get away."

"Away?"

"My father kept pushing things onto me and it got too much for me that I had to get away. But I was able to convince him to let me explore with the excuse that I would 'acquire experience.' Out of all the things he pushed onto me, the only thing I loved was playing the piano."

"Why was your dad such a hard-ass?"

"It was because he wanted to me to take over the company—" Maki clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping to cover up her slip-up. But it was too late.

Nico tilted her head, "Take over the company?" Nico repeated, and then widened her eyes in realization. "Hold on, you're—"

"AHHH!" Maki rushed over and placed her hands over Nico's mouth. They both fell in silence for several seconds.

 _'Her hands feel soft.'_

 _'Her lips feel soft.'_

Realizing their position, Maki pulled her hands back and Nico leaned back. Both of their cheeks are dusted with pink. Maki coughed into her fist and tried to recover. "Can you please keep this a secret?"

Nico smiled warmly, "For you, yes." Nico dropped her hands on her pocket, feeling a bump. Confused, she fished in her pockets to find a recorder. Nico chuckled, "Of all the things, this thing survived." Seeing Maki's confused stare, Nico elaborated, "I record all of my music. Wanna listen?"

Maki nodded and Nico pressed play. Maki loves the pleasant feeling from the music And so, they talked about music and life until they get tired fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Next morning_

Nico slowly opened her eyes as the light from the star woke her up. She felt something wrapping around her chest so she looked to the side. It was Maki clinging onto her as she slept soundly. Nico smiled softly as she brushed a stray of red hair, but that action woke Maki up. She groaned as she opens her eyes to see Nico smiling.

"Yo, had a good rest?"

Maki was confused as to why Nico was so close until she looked at her arms. She blushed and scrambled away from Nico. "D-Don't get the wrong idea, It was very cold during the night and I just thought to provide warmth."

Nico decided to go along with her. "Sure." But then she frowned slightly. "By the way, what are we going to do?"

Maki straightened up as the mood shifted. "Well, we could go to an outpost." Maki saw Nico's questioning gaze. "Ah, don't worry since you'll be under my protection. It also helps that people owe me favors."

"You know, for someone who wants to be incognito, you're really popular."

Maki shifted her gaze and started to twirl a lock of her hair. "It can't be helped that I'm very efficient at my job."

Nico shook her head, "Anyway, do you know where to go?"

Maki looked around the area. "Hmm, pick a direction and go from there?"

Nico sighed heavily.

 _Two hours later..._

It seems that luck was on their side today for the pair came upon a dead IMC patrol group. Nico gaped at the scene, "Holy shit."

Maki quickly walked over and crouched at one the bodies. After inspecting the body, she declared, "Her neck was snapped."

Nico joined with her and looked down at the body. Then a crazy idea formed in her head. _'She looks to be about my size.'_ Nico then started to strip off of her clothes.

Maki quickly turned around and stammered, "W-What are you doing?!"

Nico at least had the decency to sound a little embarrassed. "Well, I was thinking that it would be better for me to sneak in as one of them. I mean it could give you less questions and trouble than bringing me with my Militia uniform."

Maki paused and thought about this change in planning. Yes, it would mean that there will be fewer questions for her to answer. Her reputation would be fine and she would be able to keep her favors. If she was fast enough, Maki could use one of her favors to put Nico into the database. Nico would be safe at the base and there would be no 'accidents.' But if Nico get caught, they would be put into a difficult situation. After minutes of internal debate, Maki took the calculated risk. "We might be able to do this."

She covered most of her head with a mask and helmet, leaving only her eyes visible. "It's going to be fine."

Maki turned around to see Nico in the new gear. "It looks a little loose on you."

"Yeah, there's not much I can do about that."

"What are you taking with you?"

Nico patted her body, "I'll be keeping the pistol, recorder, and my tag; just in case."

Maki walked over to the bodies and started to search them. _'One of them should have a tablet. Now... where... is... Ah-ha.'_ Maki stood up and activated the tablet. She turned to Nico and said, "I know where to go."

. . . . . . . . . .

 _IMC Base_

The both of them are standing outside of the base. Maki looked at Nico, "Alright Nico, let me do most of the talking." The gates opened and two guards came out with weapons raised. Maki held a hand up, "It's me Pile."

They both lowered their weapons and one of the guards turned to the other, "Hey inform the commander that Pile is back." The guard started talking into his earpiece. The guard turned back to Maki and asked, "How did you get here Pile?"

Maki causally shrugged, "I got lost and this private here helped me."

Before the guard could ask any more questions, the other guard interrupts them. "The general wants you to report to him."

Maki nodded at them. "Good." Turning to Nico, she waved her hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

Nico nodded and they both walked inside the base. After several seconds, Nico looked around the base. "Wow, it looks so white and clean."

"Hmm, it's just the same design as the other places."

"Oh, by the way, what now?"

"Now, I'll take you to my room—"

Nico hid her mouth with her hand and giggled, "I think you're supposed to give me flowers and take me out on a date first."

Maki blushed but ignored her teasing. "I'll take you to my room so you won't be caught by personnel. Then I'll ask a friend to add you into the database in case you do get caught."

They reached a cross-way when someone bumped into Maki. "Oof, sorry abou— Maki?!"

"Rin? Hanayo?" Two people were standing in the hallway a few feet away from the duo.

"Maki!" They both rushed and hugged Maki. "We heard that you were MIA and were so worried. We couldn't look because that asshole commander was too busy with more' important matter' than to look for you." They both look at Nico, "Is she a friend of yours?"

"I am." Nico walked up to them and held out her hand to shake theirs. "I'm Nico Yazawa; I'm the one who saved this princess."

Maki sighed, but didn't refute that. She turned to Hanayo and asked, "Hanayo, can I ask for a favor?"

Hanayo jumped a little, "S-Sure, what do you need?"

Maki huddled with Rin and Hanayo, "Actually, she's a part of the Militia."

Hanayo gasped and Rin tried to lean back but Maki kept her in place. "Listen to what I have to say. First off, she isn't loyal..." Maki and Nico explained the situation Nico is in, how they met, and the events that transpired until now. "...And that's that. Anyway, the favor I wanted you to do is to put Nico in the database. Can you do it?"

"Um, yes."

"Thank you." Maki turned to Rin next. "Rin can you take Nico to my room? It'll be best to hide her for now."

Rin mock-saluted Maki, "Sure can do."

Lastly, Maki look at Nico, "We'll talk more about our plan later; a lot of time has passed and I don't think the general likes to wait."

Nico nodded, "I'll see you soon."

And so they split into three different directions: Maki heading to the general's quarter to debrief. Hanayo is heading down to the server room to put Nico into the system database while Rin and Nico heading to Maki's room.

Silence filled the hallway as Nico and Rin walk to Maki's room. _'This is... a little awkward."_ Nico decided to take the first step. "So, how did you become friends with Maki?"

"Hmm? Well... It wasn't very easy in the beginning. When she was transferred here, she would act cold and distant. Add in the fact that she's a Nishikino employee and people would give her a lot of space. But I didn't really care about much about that so I dragged Hanayo with me and talked to her. Maki would brush us off for a while, but we were able to get her to open up. We became her friends and her 'bodyguards' because of her status."

They reached into a room. "Well, this is Maki's room so try not to get caught."

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

"I'll be with Hanayo to check up on her."

"Well alright, later." Rin walks out of the room with the door closing behind her. Nico takes a look around the room. There was a bookcase, piano, chair, desk, and a bed; all in all, it was sparse. Nico plopped herself and her gun down in front of the piano and stared at the black and white keys. Nico thinks back at the crazy events that led her here and almost all of the events had one thing in common: Maki.

Now that she has time to herself, Nico notices how attractive Maki is: Her red locks and violet eyes seem so memorizing. Nico slowly sunk her head into her hands and groaned, _'Ugggh, I'm crushing so hard for Maki.'_

Before she fell into more mental torment, the door opened and Maki walks in. Nico looks up and say, "Hey Ma—" She notices that Maki was scowling. "What's wrong?"

Maki sighed, "There have been reports that bases are being taken out by the Militia; the problem is that the direction of destroyed bases are heading here."

"Oh." While Nico didn't really care much for the IMC, she was worried for Maki and her friends.

"Any—" A rumble rocked though the base

*WARNING! WARNING! ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACUATE*

They both stared each other and then ran out of the room. "Do you know what's going on?" Nico asked.

"It seems that the Militia came here faster than we thought." Maki panted.

Maki and Nico turned at the corner of the hallway to see a squad of soldiers running down the hallway. Nico saw something moving in her peripheral, prompting her to look up. It was a Militia pilot scaling the walls aiming the pistol toward the group. Even though the gun wasn't aimed at the duo, Nico just felt a sense of danger. "Maki Look out!" Nico turned and tackled her to the ground.

Nico felt sharp pain around her arm. "Argh!"

"Nico!?" Maki carefully turned Nico on her back to examine the wound. "It looks like the bullet exited though your biceps." Maki ripped a part of her clothes to wrap a tourniquet around Nico's arm. Maki then stab a needle into her arm to dull the pain.

They hear footsteps rushing toward them, forcing them to look up. Hanayo and Rin stopped a couple feet away from them. "Are the both of you alright?" Rin asked.

"I got shot in the arm..." Nico hissed through the dulling pain. "... But Maki is treating me. Other than that, we're good."

"Right, let's get out here."

Maki and Hanayo slowly picked Nico up, but Nico paused. Maki raised her eyebrow at her inaction, "Nico? What are you doing? We have to get out of here."

Nico breathed deeply, "I have to reach that pilot."

Maki clenched her fists, "What are you talking about?"

"I have to do this. If I go with you, I'll be listed M.I.A. and I don't know what will happen to my dad." Turning to Rin, "Do you have any mode of transportation?"

"We have an elevator system."

"Take me there." They carried Nico to the nearest elevator while Hanayo checks the terminal.

Maki furrowed her brows, "Do you really have to do this?"

Nico didn't want to separate from Maki, "I have to go back. Once I complete my contract, I'll get away from the Militia." Nico took out her recorder and placed it in Maki's hand. "We'll find each other again." Taking a chance, Nico places a chaste kiss on her lips. "I promise." Maki gasped and placed her fingers on her lips, the sensation lingering.

Hanayo looked up from the terminal, "I found the closest way for you to reach that pilot."

She walked inside the elevator and look back at the three of them. "Thank you, all of you."

Maki stares at Nico, "I'll hold you onto that promise. And if you break that promise, I'll hunt you down myself."

Nico smiled, "I'll look forward to it." The door closes and speeds through the base. Nico sighed, pulled out her tags, and took out her helmet. After a few seconds, the door opens and the light blinds her. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, it took a couple of seconds for her to adjust. Looking around the area, she sees a titan fall from the sky and landed before the pilot. Securing her tag, Nico walks toward them.

Nico starts waving her arm around, "HEY! YOU!" The titan turns and aimed the gatling cannon at her, forcing her to freeze. _'Maybe not the best idea.'_

"IFF tag confirms her as friendly." The titan lowered the gun

"Are you sure BT?" A human male voiced out.

"Affirmative, facial recognition confirms her as Private Nico Yazawa."

Nico was getting impatient at the person who shot her. "Hey! Can I get a ride? You kinda shot me here."

"You're wearing IMC clothes so not my fault."

Nico sighed deeply, "Look, I'm been through a lot of shit, so can you just get me a ride?"

A few moments of silence and then the pilot replied, "Wait here, a drop-ship has volunteered to pick you up." The titan lumbers at the opposite direction of Nico.

Nico leans on a rock and muttered, "What a jerk." Nico waited for a short moment before she heard jet engines. She looked up to see a drop-ship landing on the flat area. Nico was halfway to the ship when the doors open and a figure ran out.

"Nico!"

"Nozomi? Holy shit!" Nozomi helped Nico enter the ship. Once inside the ship, Nico called out, "Eli! You alive?"

"I'm here."

"It's great to see that the both of you made it out alive."

"Us as well; we were worried that you didn't make it." Eli tilted her head, as if she was listening to something. "You're so lucky that we found you in time because the Ark is unstable right now."

"The Ark? What the hell are you talking about?"

Nozomi lead Nico to a chair and strapped her in. careful not to touch the wound. "We'll explain once we get to safety."

Nico felt the ship tilt upward and gain altitude. She looked outside to see the sky turned black as the ship reaches space.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _A week later..._

Nico walked through the hangar in search of someone who owes her a favor. She founds him standing around the simulation pods. After all, you become very popular for destroying a planet. Nico walks up to the man, "Yo, what's up."

"Hi, Do I know you?"

"You wound me... no like you literally wounded me; I'm the person you shot."

"Ah, Nico right? Do you need something?"

"I want you to teach me how to move like a pilot and how to control a titan."

The man crossed his arms, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I figured you owe me since you shot me."

"You were wearing the enemy's gear."

"You have a point, but I made sure that you didn't ruin the Militia."

The man raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You see, when you shot me, the bullet was meant for someone else." Nico pulled out a piece of cloth with a purple cross. "You were about to kill a Nishikino doctor."

The man paled and his mouth form an 'o'.

"You see, I was standing there watching you run that wall. I can argue that you were moving too fast to notice her. Another point I can argue is your weapon of choice during that incident. Thanks to my reputation, I was able to find out that every pilot has a Smart Pistol in their emergency kit. That gun marks the targets and the bullets adjust itself to hit the mark. You were about to kill a high-ranking employee and you wouldn't even notice. The company would have joined the IMC and the Militia would be seen as villains for killing a third party member. Oh, and by the way, If you try to tell your tell your superiors, it'll be your words against hers and mine."

The man's face turned white and his mouth was opening like a fish on land.

Nico felt satisfied with her revenge and eased her teasing, "Look, I'm not asking much; I just want to move like a pilot and know how to use a titan. It'll be unofficial of course."

The man slumped and sighed, "Fine, but can I ask why?"

"I'm going to be the first Idol Pilot this universe would ever see... And besides, don't you want to see a dancing titan?"

* * *

 **Happy Birthday for the Redhead cutie!**

 **Well! That was an adventure for our little idol. This piece has taught me many things about crossovers: First, I had to consider how to include both universe and balance them out. I lucked out that Love Live was more about the characters rather than lore. Suffice to say I'll probably stay away from crossover for the moment.  
**

 **Anyway, I'll relax and focus on school until the next birthday.**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Bravo Tango out**


End file.
